Maximum Capacity
by dumbspinachcheeseravioli
Summary: Max, Ella and their Mom move to Alberta because Max's mom got a better job. At their new school Max meets Fang, a ridiculously hot womanizer that Max tells herself she hates. When a tragedy of Max's past is revealed and an incident occurs will there be room in Max's heart for one more or is it already at maximum capacity. CLICHE WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Moving**

Let's start with some introductions, my name is Maximum Ride, I am 16, I live with my sister Ella who's 15, and my mom Valencia Martinez. My father is Jeb. I refuse to call him dad after he cheated on my mom with a 20 year old prostitute. More on that later. Currently we are driving to our new home. Some place up in Alberta. You heard me, Alberta. Alberta as in Canada, Canada as in maple syrup and moose. Mom got a good job as a vet and will be hopefully raking in the cash. What do I have to complain about? Other than getting taken away from my friends and my life in Arizona of course. That was sarcasm if you didn't notice.

My IPod had died early on in the trip so I had to entertain myself by banging my head against the window and counting the seconds until we got to our new home. What can I say, small minds are easily amused. Yes I am aware that I just insulted myself. Moving on... when we arrived at our new house all I could think of was WOW!

 _Bad Max, you're not supposed to like it here._

 _But the house is amazing, or as Ella would say OMG totes amazeballs_

 _You're supposed to be mad that you had to move_

 _That doesn't change the fact that the house is extremely cool_

Ignoring my argument with my inner voice of reason and logic I continued to drool over the house. The house had three stories plus a basement and it had a huge-ass yard (pardon my profanity). I was startled out of my admiring by my mom's voice saying,

"Go check out your rooms' girls. Max you're on the top floor, Ella you get the second."

Immediately I raced through the front door, not even bothering to kick off my converse. The third floor was one big room with half of the floor elevated sort of like an indoor patio thingy. Needless to say it was awesome. The walls were a dull grayish color (I planned to change that) and one whole wall was completely windows that offered an amazing view. As I explored my room I found a bathroom, it wasn't extravagantly amazing just average, but the rest of the room made up for it. After I finished admiring my room I hopped down the stairs to look at Ella's. Her room wasn't as big a mine but she had a humongous walk in closet and she had a king sized bathroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub. She was practically salivating over it.

"Come on slobberfest, let's go help mom," I said. She stuck her tongue out at me before flouncing out of the room dramatically. I laughed and thought, _Gotta love a dramatic exit_ before following her downstairs.

Mom had unpacked all of the boxes that had Kitchen written on them haphazardly in my writing and already had a batch of chocolate chip cookies in the oven. How she made them so fast I'll never know, her cooking skills definitely hadn't been passed down to me I can tell you that for sure. I managed to start a fire in our old house cooking pizza pockets in the microwave. At the thought of our old house and Arizona it finally hit me that I'm going to be the new kid, starting a new life, in a new place at a new school. _Shake it off Max. Look on the bright side maybe you won't get suspended for fighting at your new school._ The dinging of the oven broke me out of my thoughts about school and I leapt up with excitement. Not even waiting for my mom to remove the cookies from the pan I grabbed one and shoved it in my mouth burning my fingers and tongue in the process.

If somebody ever wanted to pick me up off the side of the road in a white van all they would have to do is offer me cookies and I'd be a goner. I gobbled up eight more cookies and bounded up the stairs while juggling boxes of my stuff as Ella complained about there not being any cookies left. I hid all of my fears about the new school behind a mask of happiness.

Maximum ride is not afraid of a new school.

 **End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Maximum Ride**

 **Chapter 2-School**

I stood on the steps of our new school with Ella and stared for a minute before starting towards the office. Whispers of new girl followed us as we made our way through the lockerclad hallway. Guys who I quickly classified as sexist pigs turned to stare, one group in particular stood out. They were huddled together and were indiscreetly checking Ella and I out. I heard one of them mutter to a friend, "Damn them chicks are hot, can't wait till I can get a shot at that ass." I clenched my fists and furiously stalked over to the guy.

"Listen up bucko, just because I have tits and an ass doesn't mean I'm gonna fall at your feet like a god damn slut," I exclaimed while giving him my death glare.

"I like em feisty," another voice said. I whipped around ready to slit someones throat only to run into what felt like a brick wall.

"If I knew you were that eager I would have removed an article of clothing already," the same voice chuckled. Fuming I backed up, my cheeks red from embarrassment and anger. I looked up at the jerk I had run into a retort ready on my lips only to gape at him. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen in my life. He wore a pair of black track pants with black sneakers and a black form fitting athletic shirt all of which accented his his shiny raven coloured hair and his onyx eyes. He had olive skin and a smirk that I'm sure made most girls lightheaded.

"I'm Fang. Are you done admiring me yet or do you need a couple more minutes?" His comment knocked me out of my shocked daydreaming state and I wrinkled my nose,

"What kind of name is Fang? It sounds like something I'd name a dog."

He had just opened his mouth to reply when Ella cut in.

"Come on Max we have to get our schedules from the office soon or we'll be late," she said exasperatedly before tugging me in the direction of the office. Just as we were walking through the door I heard "see you around babe," in what could only be Fang's voice. I gritted my teeth and snatched my schedule from the secretary before heading toward my homeroom.

I searched the lunch room for Ella after piling my tray with food. Finally I spotted her in the far corner waving a hand at me and sitting beside who I presumed were her new friends. I slid into the spot across from Ella only to be bombarded verbally by a pretty mocha skinned girl.

"Hi my names Monique but you can call me Nudge. Your soooo pretty no wonder all of the guys are drooling over you. You know now that I think of it I don't think that having someone drool over you is a good thing I mean drool really is disgusting. Do you know what else is disgusting ooomph," A blond angelic looking girl had put a hand over Nudge's mouth in order to stop the flow of words.

"Hi I'm Angel. Sorry about Nudge she talks a lot," I laughed the image of Angel with her hand covering Nudge's mouth was a comical one. Ella started up a conversation that the other girls were talking animatedly in and I occasionally put my two cents in here or there. I had barely known these guys for a half hour yet I already felt comfortable with them.

Lunch break was over and Nudge and I were walking to class (we had exchanged schedules and all of my classes after lunch had Nudge in them too). We were having a conversation, well more like her talking and me half listening about the hottest boys in school. I had been zoned out for a bit when suddenly there was a hand waving in front of my face.

"Hello, Max? Are you even listening to me? Anyway I was just saying that its too bad that the guy with all the good looks is my brother Fang. Well he's not my actual brother I'm adopted but it would still be awkward," she chattered on with a rush. I stopped in my tracks and asked,

" your brother's Fang? " She nodded and I groaned while saying, "no offence but your brother's a dick."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's hot," she replied flippantly while dragging me towards class. I grumbled but followed her anyway. We were the last ones to arrive and all of the seats were taken except for two, one near a blond haired guy that looked like Angel and another beside the devil reincarnated, Fang. Thankfully Nudge chose to take the seat beside her brother which left me with the blond kid. As I took my seat the guy introduced himself,

"My name is Zephyr but you can call me Gazzy."

"I'm Max," I replied. After a beat of awkward silence I asked, "why is your nickname Gazzy?"

"Let's just say you don't want to be stuck in a room with me after I eat a beef and cheese burrito," he said with an evil grin on his face. I smiled, shaking my head at his expression and his nickname.

"Ok class, we have a new stdent joining us today," the teacher I think his name was Mr Web said before gesturing at me and asking, "would you please tell us your name and interests?" Sighing I stood up and reluctantly said,

"Hi my name's Max and I like to play Volleyball." I quickly sat back down uncomfortable with all of the eyes on me. All of the sudden Fang started to clap and the whole class joined in. Blushing furiously I glared at Fang, but he only smirked which infuriated me even more. As Mr Web started talking about the functions of cells I harshly got out a peice of paper almost ripping it in my anger. I took notes studiously ignoring the onyx eyes staring at me throughout the lesson.

 _Finally_ I thought while bolting out of the classroom and towards my locker after the last class of the day. Quickly I spun the dial with practiced ease and ripped open the door before shoving all of my papers in it. I jogged out of the school looking around me all the while. The reason for my quick pace was Fang. He kept showing up between classes to smirk at me and make sexist comments and I just wanted to go home and have a nap. Just as I thought the coast was clear I heard a voice say,

"what's up Maxie? Are you doing anything later cause if your not..." He let his voice trail off suggestively. I groaned, flipped Fang the bird, and stalked off.

 **End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Authors Note/**

 **I'm aware that the story is super cliche but I decided what the hell I'm going to write it anyway. Also can you tell me if the chapters are long enough?**

 _"Maxie," a male voice whispered in my ear. I shuddered his oily hair tickling my temple._

 _In a trembling voice I said, "Dylan please get off of me."_

 _He chuckled._

 _"Cmon Maxie I know you want to," he replied before crashing his lips onto mine._

I fell out of bed with a thump, sheets tangled around my legs, hyperventilating and tears streaming down my face. I just sat there shaking with my hands over my eyes trying to block out the bad memories when suddenly Ella came bounding up the stairs with a worried look on her face before rushing to my side and throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay Max, deep breaths. Remember what Dr. Fernandez taught you?"

After about five minutes my breathing began to slow and I carefully stood up.

"I'm okay now Ella you can go. I'm gonna take a shower," I said while hugging her and heading towards the bathroom.

When I got downstairs I scarfed down my breakfast of bacon and scrambled eggs in record time before being hustled into my mom's car and taken to the home supply store. When we got there mom said with a pointed look at Ella,

"Okay girls you can paint your rooms however you want but you have a hundred dollar limit for accessories."

With that Ella raced off towards the paint sample section, and I followed her still half asleep but exited to get rid of the boring grey of my walls. Sifting through the many colours of paint samples, I finally decided on navy blue with gold and white accents. I also purchased a couple of red pillows to go with my black leather couch already in my room. I put all of my stuff by the register and let mom pay for it before carrying it out to the car Ella hot on my heels.

 _Ding, Dong_

"Max get the door," Ella shouted from her room.

I sighed mom was in the shower and Ella was still painting her room. I stood up from my place on the couch still in my paint splattered clothes, and opened the door. A woman with smiling green eyes and blonde hair stood on the other side accompanied by what I assumed were her three children.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Griffith's and these are my children, James, Zephyr, and Angel we live across the street,"

"Hi, I'm Max why don't you come in and I'll get my mom,"

Leaving them in the living room, I bounded up the stairs two at a time yelling,

"Mom, Ella the neibors are here!" Mom came out of her room with damp hair before saying exasperately,

"Max, must you always be so loud?"

"Yup, it's part of my charm" I replied impishly.

"You don't have any charm," Ella said before gliding down the stairs to greet the Griffith's mom hot on her heels.

I followed after them grinning at our banter. When I got downstairs Ella was introducing herself to Gazzy And that other kid James.

I butted in and said,

"I met Gazzy and Angel at school today but I don't know who you are,"

"My name is James but you can call me Iggy, I'm 16, like to blow things up, Gazzy is my partner in crime, and I have a passion for pulling pranks," he said with an evil grin.

I grinned back at him and Gazzy and said,

"I have a feeling we're going to get along great." Ella groaned as did Angel.

Ella and I spent the weekend with Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel and before we knew it it was Monday and we had to go back to school. Ella, Gazzy, and Angel are all 15, but Ella's smarter than me, and the twins, were born in December so their mom put them in the grade above.

Anyway on Monday morning I woke up happy, partly because it was mom's day off and that meant I could take the car and drive to school, but mostly because today was volleyball tryouts for the school team.

As soon as my eyes opened I jumped out of bed got dressed in a pair of dark wash ripped skinned jeans, a black hoodie that had my old volleyball teams logo on it and a pair of red converse. I then brushed my hip length sunstreaked dirty blond hair before putting it in two dutch braids. That done I put my neon yellow and black Mizuno court shoes in my duffel bag with my ankle braces and knee pads. After that I went down to Ella's room reminded her to bring her volleyball stuff and went to the kitchen to wait for breakfast.

Ella, Nudge, Angel and I walked into the empty change room laughing at a joke that we can't even remember. I unlocked my gym locker just as other girls began to file in. I slipped on my black iviva shorts, and a black tank top over a neon yellow sports bra. As I put on my ankle braces and tied my shoes I caught the tail end of nudges ranting about how she hoped the boys would stay quiet during tryouts unlike last year. Confused I asked,

"Do the boys watch our tryouts?"

"yeah, the boys tryouts are always held right after the girls so every year the boys sit on the stage in the gym and watch before their tryouts. They always whistle and catcall and other stupid things to try and distract us, I think it's tradition for them to do it every year, but even so it's a stupid trad—I'm ranting again aren't I?" Nudge said in a blur. We all nodded and walked into the gym.

The coach of the girls volleyball team was a lady named Anne Walker but we were instructed to call her Coach, or Coach Walker and never Mrs. Walker. She said it made her feel old.

Just like Nudge said all of the boys were on the stage and whispering among themselves, most likely talking about who looked the hottest in their gym strip. I spotted Fang with that insufferable smirk on his face and I grit my teeth before turning back to coach Walker.

We started out with a warmup of five laps around the gym and I saw some girls who were here only because they looked good in gym shorts gasping for air and panting heavily. I smirked this was nothing, I wasn't even sweating yet. Next we did some setting or overhead passing. I was okay a setting but not nearly as good as Ella who was the setter for our last team. The tryout continued on in this fashion with three suicides in between each section. When we came to attacking I smiled, this was my favourite part of the game.

"Okay girls go to where you normally hit from," Coach Anne yelled, "Ella you set."

Everybody got into their positions. Ella went to the net, Nudge went to middle, Angel went to power, and I went to right side. The rest of the girls followed suit.

Ella did a high backset to rightside just the way I like it and I slammed the ball to the gym floor. I highfived Ella on the way to retrieve ball happy with my hit.

After we were done attacking we scrimmaged for the rest of the tryout. I was o a team with Ella, Nudge, Angel, a girl named JJ, and a girl named Becca. JJ was a middle because she was insanely tall and Becca played power. I am happy to say that we kicked butt.

It was only after we were done that I realized that I hadn't thought about the sexist pigs watching us since the start of the tryout. I figured that was a good thing. In the locker room I changed out of my gym strip and shoved my shoes in my bag before locking my locker and leaving with Ella.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated I have been a little busy but I finally got time to write this so enjoy:)**

 **Fang POV**

The last bell of the day rang and everybody hurriedly got out of their seats not waiting our history teacher to stop talking. I walked over to Iggy's desk and pulled him out of it.

"Ready to watch some hot chicks play volleyball in spandex," he asked with what I like to call his pedo grin. I smirked and said,

"Yup, can't wait to see how mad Max will be when we watch."

"You mean you can't wait to see Max's legs,"

"Guilty as charged,"

With that we headed to our lockers to stash our school stuff and grab our gym bags before heading to the gym.

—

I must say Max is actually a damn good volleyball player. She can pass and set really well but it is easy to tell that attacking is her forte. Plus her and her sister I think her name is Ella work in synchronization and know exactly what the other person is going to do before they do it.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the loud slam of a ball hitting the hardwood with force. I looked up to see Max high five her sister before jogging to retrieve her ball. As she bent down to pick it up a thin strip of tan, smooth skin on her midriff exposed itself. My breath hitched a little before going back to normal and I looked away to compose myself only to turn back around face to face with the Igster himself.

Wiggling his eyebrows he whispered,

"Dude, you totally have the hots for her,"

"Who wouldn't have you seen Max?" I whispered back,

"Actually I believe that most of the female population doesn't have the hots for Max or at least I hope they don't,"

I groaned and walked to the locker room with my bag as all of the girls had filed out minutes before.

—

 **Max POV**

 **A couple days later :)**

Today was the day. The day that the senior varsity volleyball team was to be announced. I was fidgety the whole 2 block walk to school and I got more than a few weird looks from passerby's due to my schizophrenic like actions.

Finally after I scared off three more strangers Ella gave me a look and said,

"Max stop twitching, your too good not to make it onto the team and if worst comes to worst you get put on the junior varsity team."

After that I calmed down slightly but not enough to calm my twitching fingers. When we finally arrived I immediately made my way over to Nudge and Angel who as agreed were waiting until Ella and I got here before looking at the results. The final team was printed onto a piece of paper that was tacked to a ratty old bulletin board outside of the sports directors office. There was a crowd but after a polite shove and a couple stepped on toes people parted and allowed us to view the paper. I glanced at the names and grinned while slapping high fives with Nudge, Angel and Ella.

"Congratulations Max, I'm looking forward to all of the away game bus rides I get to enjoy with your delightful presence," a familiar and cocky voice said from behind me.

Without turning around I replied, "I wasn't aware that the water boy was allowed to take up valuable space on the bus,"

" He's not but the handsome Captain of the senior team is allowed to take up as much valuable space as he needs especially if it means that one of the girls has to sit on his lap,"

" Who would want to give you a lap dance on the bus," I replied disgustedly.

"Many people would," fang said with a smirk , "although most prefer to do it in the bedroom"

I was thoroughly disgusted and the only acceptable thing I could come up with was a simple short

"Ewww"

Amazing comeback I know.

—

Ella and I were going over to The Griffith's and I had been vaguely informed to bring a swimsuit. I quickly threw my black adidas high neck bikini with board shorts into my bag with a towel and hopped down the stairs into the kitchen. Ella came down the stairs a moment later and we walked across the street to Angels house. Not bothering to knock we walked through the door and into the kitchen.

" Hey Max , hey Ella all the rest of them are in the basement," Mrs Griffith's said while taking chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and gesturing for us me specifically to help ourselves to the cooling cookies on a different rack. I scooped up three cookies and thanked Iggy's mom before following Ella to the basement.

My entrance you could say was less than graceful. It was a good thing Ella was already down the stairs or I would have landed on her. It started out when I slipped on one of the steps, then I proceeded to bang my hip and my elbow into the wall, causing me to trip over my own feet and slide the rest of the way down the stairs on my belly headfirst to land in a groaning heap by one of the ping pong tables legs.

When I gingerly stood up Iggy and Gazzy were rolling around on the floor cackling while Ella, Angel, Nudge, and the devil reincarnate Fang just stood there mouths gaping like fish before they too joined in the ceaseless laughing at moi.

Glaring I made my way over to the couch rubbing my most likely bruised elbow and thinking,

 _This is going to be a long night_

—

"Max get up"

I ignored the voice and rolled over my face pressed into the fabric of the Griffith's couch my eyes still firmly shut.

"Maaax it's eleven o'clock you need to get up,"someone said in what could only be Nudges voice.

I just snuggled deeper into the couch and mumbled

" Go away I'm sleeping."

 _Thump_

I landed on the floor with a groan but I dragged my blankets down with me and started to go back to sleep. I was dozing when I felt myself lifted up into warm arms. Not wanting to leave dreamland just yet I let the warmth sooth me once again back to sleep. I was dozing when suddenly the warmth was gone and I was suspended in cool autum air right before landing in the freezing cold water of the Griffith's pool. Spluttering like a drowned cat I swam to the edge of the pool got out and promptly pushed a smirking Fang in before stomping over to my house across the street not even bothering to change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I adjusted my safety goggles, before turning towards Iggy and asking,

"Do you have any Idea what we're supposed to do?"

Grinning like a maniac he replied,

"Nope! But with any luck I can get us out of here in a couple of minutes!"

Mentally weighing the benefits of getting out of class early or getting an good grade, I decided on the former. Like a dutiful assistant I handed Iggy the chemicals he required. Careful not to spill any of the liquid on himself he dumped the last chemical in and began to back away from the beaker just as a creamy coloured gas was beginning to escape.

Feigning innocence I quickly strode up to our not so attentive teacher and pointed towards Iggy's And I's lab station. Finally noticing the haze covering the room and coming from our "assignment" he jumped up and started shouting to evacuate the room. Students began to rush towards the door to escape, myself among them. Bursting into the hallway Iggy at my side, I leaned against the lockers panting heavily, and hysterically laughing. Amid the commotion in the hallway I discreetly high fived Iggy before we slipped out a side door into the bright sunlight.

 **Line Break**

I stared at the opposing team on the other side of the net, sweat dripping down my back. Hearing the hard smack of Angels serve I attentively waited for the ball in my crouched ready position. I passed up the ball to Ella who set up JJ who smashed the volleyball onto an open space on the court. Grinning happily all six of us, Angel, Ella, Nudge, JJ, Becca, and I gathered in the court celebrating out win with, Sammy, and Jorja celebrating from the sidelines.

Dutifully we shook hands with the other team before heading to the locker room to have a team meeting. Exhausted, I sat on the bench as Coach Walker started to speak,

" Okay girls, good game but we're going to have to play harder than that if we want to go to zones. Also we have a tournament this weekend in a town about four hours away so we will be staying In a classroom at the hosting school, **(A/N our school actually does this for one of our home tournaments)** and taking a bus. Oh and the boys team is coming too. Any questions?"

Stifling my groan I waited until Coach had left the locker room before throwing myself on the grungy floor and exclaiming dramatically,

"how am I supposed to survive a whole four hours on a bus with the devil himself, Fang?"

Rolling their eyes at my antics my friends pulled me up off the floor before we headed out the door.

 **Line Break**

I thumped down the stairs at 1:00 o'clock Saturday afternoon before throwing myself onto the coach. I grabbed the tv remote and quickly turned on Netflix, deciding that today would be a lazy day. I was halfway through the Amazing Spider Man, when I heard Ella come in with Angel, JJ, and Nudge, all four of them chattering excitedly.

Deciding to ignore them for the time being I went back to watching spider man battle the lizard things.

"Max, come on we're going shopping and you have to come with us, omg do you think there will be any hot guys at the mall, Max I should totally like help you choose clothes to update your wardrobe, I think you need a pink dress, omg don,t you think pink looks amazing with my hair, when it's not frizzy anyway, when it's frizzy it looks like a cats hair, omg I wish I could get a cat, but then again I'm more of a dog person...Oooowwww what did you do that for?"

I let out a sigh of relief when Nudge quit talking. Of course I helped her quit talking, by tackling her, but those were just minor details.

"So," JJ asked, "will you come to the mall with us?"

Grimacing I replied, "on one condition, I get final say for all clothes you guys pick out."

Squealing Nudge hugged me before dragging me out to her car. Sighing I thought,

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

 **End of Chapter**

 **Sorry for the really, really long wait I haven't been on this site for a while but I still want to continue this story so you guys will just have to be patient with me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I stood in the dressing room of Hollister, banging my head against the wall, trying to punish myself for allowing myself to get dragged to the mall. To say that I hate, shopping is an understatement. Just then another article of clothing was tossed over the top of the stall, and I heard Angels voice say,

" Max try this on, it'll look super hot on you."

Pausing from my head banging activities I reluctantly pulled the garment on. It was a spaghetti strap, navy blue dress that flowed down to my mid thigh, with a neckline that showed a fair amount of cleavage. Just as I was ready to pull the dress off I heard Nudge yell,

"and Max, don't even think about taking that dress off before showing us."

Groaning I demurely unlocked the changing stall and stepped out. Ella, Nudge, and Angel stood there slack jawed and wide eyed before Nudge squealed and burts out,

" OH my gosh Max you look sooooo amazing you have to get that dress it makes you look really hot not that you weren't hot in the first place you totally were it's just that that dress makes your hotness soo much more noticeable!"

Ella and Angel nodded along enthusiastically with Nudges speech. I turned towards the mirror and looked at myself. The dress wasn't actually that bad, it was a deep navy blue almost black in a silky material that clung to my curves and I almost liked it except for the fact that it had a plunging neckline.

I turned away from the mirror and was met with three sets of puppy dog eyes. I sighed and then glared at them saying

"fine i'll get it but don't expect me to wear it."

Cue girly shriek that made me want to barf.

 **Line Break**

A cold and wet sensation woke me from my slumber and I shot up with a yell lunging for Ella who held an empty glass of water in her hand. Unfortunately I missed her and instead ended up on the floor with a smiling Ella saying "

mom's dropping us off at the bus in 20 minutes so hurry up and grab your volleyball stuff"

All traces of sleepiness gone I practically skipped towards my closet dressing in black trackpants and a dark purple hoodie with St. Mary's Badgers across the front along with our volleyball teams logo, my number, 11 on the sleeve and my last name across the back.

Once I was dressed I grabbed my volleyball bag and raced down the stairs to the kitchen where I shovelled down a breakfast of eggs and bacon before joining Ella in the vehicle with mom.

once we arrived at the school i hopped out of the car with Ella and boarded the bus. I scanned the seats that were starting to fill up and decided to sit in a seat with JJ and across the aisle from Iggy. I said hi to JJ who was definitely not awake yet and sat down. I then turned towards Iggy and said,

"how do you feel about being the first one to hear about this amazing prank that I thought of while I was sleeping?"

He answered with a grin before saying,

"Max I knew we were going to be great friends. Now what's the prank."

—

I woke from my slumber just as the bus stopped. Yawning is stumbled blearily into the aisle of the bus while grabbing my duffel and began to follow excited girls and boys out of the bus. I stepped onto the dark pavement and made my way over to where Ella and the rest of my friends were standing. Soon after that Coach Walker strolled over to us.

" Okay girls we are staying in classroom number 124 and our first game is in two hours so I expect you all to be stetched and warmed up by then. Oh and by the way it would be great if you guys could support the boys team by watching when they play and they are supposed to do the same to you." Anne finished.

once Annes little information speech was over I started walking towards the doors of the school, the rest of my team trailing behind me.

When I stepped into the loud and crowded gym I smiled and began to walk through tall athletes in volleyball gear. I stopped for a second to watch a bit of a game and at that moment one of the guys playing hit a hard ball over the net that the other team had no hope of recieving.

 _Well colour me impressed_

Just then Ella tapped me on the shoulder and said,

" jese Max how do you walk so fast we almost lost you in the crowd."

I smirked and replied,

"just because your a short little gnome doesn't mean you can make fun of me for having long legs."

" I am not a gnome!"

Hearing the tail end of our argument Nudge came over and said apologetically but not without humor,

"Sorry Ella but I have to agree with Max on this one. You are pretty short."

Glaring playfully at us Ella turned with a huff and a hair flip and stalked through the door that led to the classrooms.


End file.
